Opposites
by BeColourful
Summary: Lord Apollo is at Camp Half-Blood for the summer, what happens when sparks fly between him and the daughter of Erebus?
1. Chapter 1

1.

Me.

Kat Jade Harrison. That's me. Just a normal teenage girl.

Except for summer.

During Summer I spend my time at Camp Half-Blood; the safest place for demi-gods on earth.

I cringe every time I think about it. It's proof that I'm different. That I'm weird. I had been taught from a young age that it wasn't good to be weird. I was known at school as the freak. No-one remembers why, only me. When I had been very small and unable to keep a secret I had shown one of my best friends what I could do with shadows. She said it wasn't right and told everyone.

You'd think that if they forgot the reason I was a freak; they'd forget to treat me like one too. Sadly that was not the case. I was still beaten up, bullied by most and left alone by everyone else. I've never felt I belonged. Anywhere. Not even at camp.

Sure most campers would disagree; we're all freaks there. So we stick together. But even with my few friends there is still didn't feel I _belonged. _After all, my father was quite an obscure god. Erebus. Heard of him? Doubtful unless you really do know your Greek Mythology. Erebus was the son of Chaos and brother of Nyx (goddess of night) and Gaia (Mother Nature) he was also the god of Shadows and Darkness.

I got my own cabin for some unknown reason; I thought I'd be stuck with Hermes. It's entirely black and was built in the shadow of the other cabins. Figures. Anyway I was back for another summer. This time though – I thought as I climbed up Half-Blood hill – I'll sign up to be a year rounder. I was finally 17. I didn't care about the rest of my education and had taken my most important exams after all. My mother had died a few years ago and I was fine living alone in our old apartment. There was nothing left for me in the mortal world anymore. There wasn't much more in the demi-god world either I suppose; but something is better than nothing.

I finally got to the other side of the hill and dragged myself over to my small cabin. Big enough for me alone. Erebus hadn't claimed anyone else and I doubted he would; I didn't even know why he bothered claiming me! Still, dumping my bags onto the bed and looking around at the familiar dark room was pleasant. A small smile touched my lips as I saw all of my sketches from last year pasted on the walls. I loved art. It was one of the things I was really really good at and didn't even have to try. I unpacked my bags quickly. Shoving my tattered guitar case and loose music sheets under the bed and lining up my many sketchbooks on the shelf.

I kind of know what you're thinking. 'If she's good at Art and music and likes to express herself, surely she's an Apollo kid?' strangely not. A lot of people assumed I was going to be when I first arrived but the only two things that REALLY differ from the Apollo kids and me were a) Archery and b) the way I look. Point a) I SUCK at archery. I'm not exaggerating. I literally am the worst. I can't even get the arrow onto the target. From a metre away. That's how bad. Point b) All the Apollo kids have light curly hair, tan skin, are naturally warm and athletic and have smiles that will dazzle you. I am very pale, have naturally cold skin, hate any kind of sport and have straight black hair. Yep. My eyes are a cold greyish-blue too and nothing like the varying colours of the Apollo cabin.

One of the only things I really liked about myself was my naturally cold skin. Whoever touched me, no matter how briefly, in a handshake or hi-five or even if I just brushed their arm; commented on how cold my skin was. I didn't feel cold at all most of the time. Only when it practically snowed did I put on more than a thin hoodie. I overheated easily though. On a particularly hot day I would usually keep to the shadows with a bottle of icy lemonade (another thing I can't stand – water) Or making sure I only slept with the thinnest blanket so I don't wake up dehydrated.

On the whole I guess I'm quite pretty. My black hair was cut emo-style you could say and my face has always been blemish free. The furthest I went with makeup was thin black eyeliner.

After I finished unpacking I had a shower and got changed out of my travel clothes. I put on ripped skinnies, a fitted orange camp half-blood teeshirt and added a ring of eyeliner to make my eyes stand out. I pulled on a pair of green hi top converse and grabbed my iPod and lime green headphones. I immediately turned the volume up and put All Time Low on.

Finally, I picked up my sketchpad and a couple of pencils and left the cabin. It was still quite early; 10 a.m. Most of the other campers arrived in the afternoon or evening so they could travel during the day; I however preferred to travel at night. The darkness was a comfort.

I ran a hand through my hair and walked towards the woods. I always felt calmer there. On the very edge of the forest I sat on the ground and leaned with my back against a rock. Opening my sketchpad at the next clean page; which was about halfway through, I pulled a pencil from my pocket and started to draw. It took me a minute or so to realise I was drawing a self portrait. The half finished girl on the paper stared out at me. Her dark hair a stark contrast to her pale skin. Her eyes wide and worried. Her small frame trying to make herself as tiny as possible.

I frowned at the picture. Was this really how I saw myself? I ripped the page from the book and screwed it up before throwing it from me. I started again and this time I drew the nearest tree. Not trusting my imagination again.

Once I'd added the finishing touches to my sketch I closed the book and sighed. Tilting my head up to the sky and letting my face be bathed in sunlight. The few clouds providing hardly any shelter from the heat. How long would it be until nightfall? I checked my watch. It was only half twelve. I rolled my eyes. Typical. I stood up and stretched my stiff neck and back. My music still loud in my ears I walked down to the dining pavilion for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Apollo.

After lunch I just chilled in my room. Played some music and sketched some more. Nothing special. At around 5 a got a knock on the door. Turning the volume on my docking station down I yelled at whoever it was to come in. "Blimey Kat, it's only the first day and you're gunna fail cabin inspection" Said a grinning Percy Jackson as he looked around the room. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up you and give me a hug" he laughed and picked me up round the waist, spun me around and put me back down again. "That enough for you?" He teased.

No we are not dating if that's what you're going to ask. Percy's my best friend, like a big brother kinda person. "I suppose" I giggled and walked outside. The sun was lower in the sky but still shining as brightly as ever. I scowled at it. "Come on then, I'm starving" I said as I picked up my discarded sketchpad from the porch-like bit at the front of my cabin. "How did you know I came to get you for dinner?" asked Percy, his eyebrows raised as he fell into step beside me. "Dude, I've known you since I was eleven, I think I know your first-day-back routine by now" I said punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"I have a routine?" He said, thoroughly confused. I sighed. "Yes, you do. You turn up, go to your cabin and do half of your unpacking, go find Annabeth and say your hello's" I fake gagged at this point – Percy and Annabeth had been dating for a while now and were always sucking face "Then you come and find me and drag me out of my cabin for dinner before finishing the other half of your unpacking" I finished. He looked at me blankly. "How do you know all that?!" He demanded, shocked. "I pay attention, everyone has bad habits and yours tends to be routine" I smiled as we got to the pavilion. He gave me one last hug and went over to his Poseidon table. Sometimes I felt bad for him being alone there but rules were rules.

I waved at Annabeth who waved back before continuing her talk with a boy sitting next to her. Probably something about architecture – she could talk for days about that. I went over to the Hermes table and sat down between the Stoll twins. I thought it was kind of ridiculous that I had my own cabin but still had to share with Hermes at mealtimes but I wasn't complaining, they were always good company.

I asked my plate for roast lamb and mashed potato with a glass of lemonade before we lined up en route to the fire. "To Erebus and Zeus" I said quietly, scraping some of my lamb into the fire before retaking my seat and pulling my iPod out of my pocket. I plugged my headphones into my ears, set it on shuffle and turning it down to a nice background level before carefully putting it back into my pocket. You can never be too careful with expensive objects on the Hermes table. 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift came on and I smiled. I wasn't a huge TaySwift fan but I really liked this song. I finished eating and was messing around with Connor when Chiron cleared his throat.

I looked up at the big table for the first time and noticed an addition that had not been there last summer. I pulled out one earphone to be polite but left the other in. "Welcome back" he said warmly and gestured to the table. "As some of you may have noticed; we are joined this summer by a guest who shall be helping out around camp. I'll let him introduce himself" Chiron bowed his head in respect as the guy stood up. He couldn't have been a day over eighteen. Possibly a year or so younger?

"Hi" he said with a grin and looked around. His eyes flitted straight past me. Not that I expected differently. I looked down at my iPod (that I had just extracted from my pocket) and skipped the song. Thanks to the shuffle button It was now playing 'Don't trust me' by 30H!3. Had it been a different song I would have left the one headphone that I took out for Chiron _out._ But this was one of my all time favourite songs. So as casually as I could I brought the earphone back up to my ear and turned the volume up so I could only just about hear what the dude was saying.

"Some of you may already know me" he had been saying, nodding to the Apollo cabin whilst my head was bent over my iPod. "Of course Dad!" one of them shouted and the guy smirked and nodded. "And for the rest of you who might be a little _slow_" Some people laughed and I finally looked up. Apollo's electric blue eyes locked with mine. "I'm Apollo"

I froze for a brief moment. His eyes held me completely stationary and I couldn't bring myself to look away. After what seemed like hours but what could only have been seconds he blinked and I took the opportunity to look back at my iPod and try to figure out what the hell just happened. Out of my peripheral vision I saw him sit back down and turn to Chiron as chatter started to break out among the campers again.

"Oh My Gods!" squealed an Aphrodite girl from the table next to us; so loudly that I could hear her above my music. No-one else paid any attention though so I figured it must have been VERY loud talking and I had just zoned in on a random voice.

"I know right!" Said one of her sisters gazing towards the big table "He is SO dreamy" Who are they talking about? "And did you see his eyes?" continued the first girl "They're so bright and clear, I could stare into them all day long" Both of them sighed and stared off dreamily.

They could only be talking about one person. But he was a GOD! Surely they wouldn't be thinking those things about someone that old for a start. And they are friends with his children! Some of which are older than themselves!

I looked over at Apollo again and gave him the once over. Relieved he was still talking animatedly to Chiron otherwise that could have been awkward. Now that I thought about it I could definitely see what the Aphrodite kids where talking about. His head of golden hair and bright blue eyes were to die for. His tan skin was muscular but not overpoweringly so. When he smiled he had two tiny dimples in his cheeks. And he looked like he was permanently glowing. Radiating warmth and light.

Well he is God of the sun I reminded myself dully. No point getting caught up in Apollo when I knew for definite he wasn't going to like me even a tiny bit. For one he was a God. Enough said for point one. Secondly he is the god of the sun, which sort of entails warmth and light. My dad was the god of darkness and shadows, which sort of entails the dark and cold. Thirdly and finally even if he did look past the half-blooded-ness (why he would when he could have a goddess I don't know) he would choose one of the Aphrodite girls or someone else. Someone prettier and more interesting than me.

Whilst I had been having this internal monologue everyone else had continued with their conversations and were getting ready to leave. I hastily stood up and grabbed my sketchbook (which was on the table) and turned the volume on my iPod up to its full. The All American Rejects drowned out my thoughts as I walked back to my cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Art.

I wanted to stay awake and go outside during the nighttime but I had a whole day of activities the next day and needed all the rest I could get. So I reluctantly went to bed and turned my music to more melancholy songs that helped me drift off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to banging on my door. "GO AWAY!" I shouted, throwing my pillow over my head. "Don't make me break down this door Kat or I swear I'll drag you through camp in just your night clothes!" I checked my outfit. Booty shorts and a teeshirt that showed my stomach. Oops.

"Coming!" I yelled, frantically jumping to the door and opening it with a grin. "Annabeth, how lovely to see you!" I said stepping back from the door so she could come in. "mhm" she replied. An eyebrow raised. Then we both burst out laughing. I pulled her into a hug "I missed you dude!" I shouted squeezing her around the shoulders. "Missed you more!" she shouted back hugging my waist. Then we started laughing like loons. "Anyway hurry up, we have training in 10 minutes" I groaned and released her. Her blonde hair shone from the light in the doorway. She sat on my bed while I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and walked into the bathroom.

After I washed and everything I changed into denim short shorts and a fitted black tank top that showed off my flat stomach and good figure without actually _showing_ it if you see what I mean. I brushed out my straight hair and pulled on my blue converse and matching wristband. "Done" I said, exiting the bathroom. "Hellllo hottie!" said Annabeth as we set off to our first activity – sword fighting. I raised my eyebrows. "Someone got a figure over the year" she said winking. "You'll have no trouble with boys if you go round wearing things like that, trust me" I groaned. "Annnaabethhh" I whined. "No more set ups. I'm perfectly happy waiting for someone I actually like" she huffed and muttered profanities under her breath.

We walked into the arena and went over to the weaponry. I selected two long thin swords (like a ninja xD) and Annabeth went with her traditional dagger. We then parted as she wanted to go spar and I'd rather practice on the dummies. I found a free one and quickly chopped it to pieces. Focusing mainly on my foot positions as they were what I needed to work on.

"Pretty impressive" said a voice behind me. I turned and saw Dean Francis from the Athena cabin. I smiled "Thanks" I said, flicking my hair out of my eyes and putting my swords in the cross on my back (NINJA STYLE)

"Interesting weapon choice" he said, nodding to the swords crossed on my back. "I know" I said, taking one back out and examining it. "It just feels right y'know?"

"Yeah" he grinned. "So do you want a go with someone who can fight back?" he smirked and cocked an eyebrow. By now I was grinning like an idiot – hey Dean was hot! And he was talking to me out of his own free will.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot" I agreed and he lead me over to the sparring area where Annabeth was annihilating everyone. We went over to a mat and got into position. "Ready?" he asked teasingly. "As I'll ever be" I agreed and drew my swords. He only had the one sword, not unlike riptide, but it was a little shorter.

Dean lunged and I parried. He tried again with the same result. He swung his sword for my head and I ducked and swiped his legs. He jumped backwards but not quite quickly enough, there was a sizeable cut on one of his shins – not deep, just long.

I bit my lip. I didn't mean to actually hurt him. He just grinned and shook his head though, coming back at me with double force.

The fight continued for about ten minutes. He successfully gave me a few cuts on my arms and legs but I returned the favour with a slice on the cheek and a bruised stomach.

Eventually he was pinning me to the mat, my swords just out of arms reach and we were breathing heavily. "Give?" he asked, raising his head to look at me. I considered. I was being completely crushed by his body weight and my swords were over on my left. "Give" I agreed.

He smiled and helped me up. I dusted myself off before shaking his hand. "You're not bad, not bad at all" he said, pulling me into a hug. I blushed the tiniest bit. "Thanks" I said as he let go. "Well I gotta go, see you around" I waved and walked away to find Annabeth.

Dean nodded and went off in the opposite direction. Wow. I saw him flick his black hair out of his stormy grey eyes as he was walking. I bit my lip and smiled.

Turning back around I almost walked straight into Annabeth. "H-hey" I stuttered. "I was just looking for you" I smiled innocently. She looked between Deans retreating figure and me. "Care to explain?" she said as we started off towards lunch. "He was just sparring with me, no big deal" I said although on the inside I was jumping up and down as we put away our weapons.

"Uh huh..." Annabeth said narrowing her eyes. My cheeks turned the tiniest bit pink. "Well I think he likes you" she concluded and I groaned. "You say that about every guy that _talks_ to me Beth"

"That's because they do, anyway I'm almost a hundred percent sure Dean does, he never offers help or asks anyone to fight him outside the Athena cabin"

Well that has just made my day.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Dean smiled at me at dinner and that made my stomach do a backflip but other than that nothing of note happened.

At long last the sun was out of sight and the last rays had faded. The stars were like tiny diamonds studded across the sky. I picked up a small sketchbook and a pencil and walked out into the cool air. Breathing it in I half-smiled. I felt stronger in the dark and cool. I jogged to the lake and sat down by the edge, just looking out over the water.

The water was perfectly still. Like silk stretched over a mirror it reflected the stars and the moon, making them somehow brighter to look at.

Crossing my legs I opened my sketchbook and chewed on the end of my pencil before starting to draw.

I drew a dragon. One straight from my imagination. I smiled at it and finished shading its tail carefully.

I left my book open on my lap as I stretched out my legs and removed my shoes and socks before dipping my toes into the cold water. It was refreshing. I fished my iPod from my pocket, put in my headphones and The Follow Through started to play softly in my ears. I closed my eyes and sang along quietly, swinging my legs in the water.

I thought I felt someone behind me, looking over my shoulder. I ignored it for a while but it was really starting to bother me. I took out my headphones and turned around.

No-one was there. I shook my head for being silly to think anyone else would come here at this time of night. Putting my headphones back in I picked up my sketch pad, pencil, shoes and socks and walked back to my cabin barefoot.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Capture the flag.

I woke up early the next morning. That was another odd thing about me; the later I went to bed, the earlier I woke up. Weird.

I showered and got dressed in another pair of denim short shorts in a slightly darker colour and a black t-shirt with a yellow smiley face on it. I brushed out my hair and straightened it, before putting on some orange low top converse. Applying my usual black eyeliner I walked out into the sun.

Why it's so hot at half 10 in the morning I'll never know. I went over to Percy's cabin first to find that he'd already left. It was capture the flag today and it was his favourite game ever. I sighed and walked over to Annabeth's cabin instead.

I knocked and waited. To my surprise, Dean opened the door. A little pink dusted my cheeks. "Um hi, is Annabeth there?" I asked. Trying my best not to focus on his sparkling grey eyes. "No actually, she left with Percy about ten minutes ago" he said looking over his shoulder to check. My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. That meant they were sucking face somewhere and I was alone. "Ok thanks anyway" I said as I started to turn away. "Wait" Dean said, his arm slightly outstretched towards me. "I'll come with you" He smiled. "You don't even know where I'm going yet" I pointed out with a grin. "Does it matter?" He asked and we started off towards the forest; where capture the flag would be starting soon.

On the way there I found out that Dean was really funny and nice to listen to. He missed home a lot and had never met his mother – Athena.

We finally arrived to where everyone was crowding around Chiron to find out who was on which team. "Ok then" he boomed and everyone quietened. "Today is the first game of Capture the flag" a cheer was heard somewhere in the middle of the crowd. I snickered. "The teams today will be Athena vs Apollo – cabins that is" he added giving Apollo a sideways glance.

Apollo cleared his throat. "Actually" he said "I was wondering if I could also participate? No godly powers allowed obviously" He smirked at us before looking at Chiron who looked a little taken aback. "Um well, yes I suppose, unless anyone has any objections?" He looked around and everyone remained silent.

"Right then, Apollo cabin gets first pick" he said looking at Lee Fletcher. "Dad" he said simply. Apollo broke into a broad grin before striding over to his children.

Chiron looked at Dean who was head of Athena's cabin. "Erebus" he said looking straight at me. I was in shock as I walked over to the group. I was a good sword fighter yes, but there was nothing special about me. "Ares" said Lee; "Poseidon" replied Dean. It continued this way until everyone was divided up.

After a quick huddle up we decided who was in charge of making the flag; who would help said person; who was to go get armour and weapons and who was to come up with the battle plan.

Naturally majority of the Athena cabin were working out our strategy. Percy and I were just to get suited up and wait to be informed as to whether we would be offense or defence. This time I selected a long thin sword and placed it at my hip after I had pulled on my chest, shoulder, elbow and knee pads. I went without a helmet; instead opting for a blue feather clipped into my hair to show which team I was on.

"You alright?" I asked Percy as we made our way back to the Athena cabin. "Yeah" he said looking distracted. "Just worried about our odds of winning against a god" I nodded in agreement as we pushed open the door.

Annabeth and Dean greeted us. "Ok guys" said Annabeth who was somehow too already kitted out in armour "Percy, you are our main flag protector – I'll explain in a second where you'll be positioned." He nodded. "Kat" she said, turning to me "I hope you don't mind but I explained to everyone what you can do with shadows and we thought it best to put you with the offense to help shield them" I nodded too.

Now I guess I know why Dean chose me. My thing with shadows isn't that special really; I can manipulate them is all. But I can manipulate them to such an extent that I can sometimes render people and/or myself invisible. The metaphor 'Cloaked in shadow' comes to mind... Plus I'm stronger and more alert in the dark.

So we got into position in the forest. I was to be protecting our main offense group which consisted of Annabeth and Lucy from Athena and Jake and Connor from Hermes. I had reminded them I could only make them practically invisible as long as they stuck together and in or close to the shadows.

And so the game began. Our little group wove in and out of everyone fighting, completely unnoticed. According to Lucy; their flag was likely to be in the North-West of the forest so that was the direction we headed.

I was careful to maintain my grip on the darkness at all times. It was like holding a thin blanket over everyone only my hands were at my sides not in the air like a fool.

We soon came to a clearing. A wide clearing. Where the sun hit the ground almost everywhere. I halted but everyone else carried on. "Guys" I hissed. They turned. "Can we go around? I can't do anything here" Annabeth scanned the size of the clearing. "Kat, I know you don't like the sunlight but there's no-one here and we need to move fast. It's the shortest way across and I think it's worth the risk" The four of them started moving forwards again quickly and I cautiously followed. Trying to stay as close to the trees and their comforting darkness as I possibly could.

The others were moving a lot faster and if I wanted to catch up I would have to run. But in this heat I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I watched as they drew further and further away, promising in my mind that I would catch up as soon as I was safely in the shade again.

That was when a hand shot out from the trees behind me and caught my wrist and I was pulled backwards into something soft yet muscular. And very very hot. Warmer even than the suns furious rays.

Whilst my mind was processing this, my body automatically tried to move away from the heat. But the arm holding my wrist slid around my waist and prevented me from moving. Another arm moved up and was holding a dagger to my throat. He chuckled and I froze "Gotcha" he said lowly. "Lord Apollo" I growled. I didn't like being helpless. Especially when it was so warm and bright. "You don't need to say Lord" he whispered quietly. "Just Apollo. Lord makes me feel old" I felt his grin on the tip of my ear. _You are old_. I said in my mind; but I didn't want to annoy him by saying it aloud. At least not in this particular position.

I heard Annabeth calling my name and who I assumed were the boys' running back to find me. I opened my mouth to call back but before I could blink Apollo had slid the dagger into his belt, covered my mouth with his now free hand and lifted me effortlessly off of the ground and into the shade of the trees. I kicked and struggled but he never once wavered. Now we were in the semi-darkness again I could think clearer; even though my skin was starting to sear at being at this proximity to his warmth for so long.

Oblivious to my discomfort; Apollo was focusing on the group in the clearing; pulling us slightly more behind the tree as they looked our way. I'm guessing he didn't want his glowing skin to get him spotted.

That's when it hit me. Apollo's' strength lay in archery. Not in close combat.

My team were starting to hurry off again; clearly resigning to finding the flag then coming back for me. I had to work fast. Circling my wrists a couple of times to make sure they were ok to move without drawing too much attention I slowly edged my way to my belt. To my own sword.

Finally I grasped it. I drew it out as I spun around, pointing it at his throat. He caught on fast and let go of me; jumping backwards and drawing his dagger. I lunged and he blocked. He smirked at me, giving me the tiniest blind spot. That's how bright his teeth were. I tried again and again to no avail. In the end I decided it was best to re-join my team. I wasn't going to beat Apollo. Thickening the shadows around me I ran to where the map had said the flag was going to be. In the shade I can run faster than an average person. I heard the sun god however; hot on my heels. He shouldn't even be able to see me. Darting to my right and then back to my left I hoped to confuse him but he stayed right behind me the whole time.

I was getting frustrated and tired now. I slowed down the tiniest fraction to try and conserve my energy and that was when I was tackled to the ground. I landed on my back; my sword flew out of my hand and I hit my head hard on a rock on the floor. My wrists were above my head and Apollo held them there. Somehow he shifted his weight so I wasn't entirely crushed but was still unable to move. I was slowly starting to overheat.

He grinned down at me and I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration. "You're fast" He said looking down at me. "So are you" I said, rolling my eyes in annoyance. "Now" He looked straight into my eyes "Are we going to have any more problems with your capture?" I frowned and looked towards my sword longingly. Ignoring the searing feeling in my wrists as they were tightly held by his glowing hands "I'll take that as a no" He said as he pulled us both up. He held my arms behind my back and started to walk me to their teams' base. I kicked backwards and hit his shin. His grip loosened and I made a break for it.

He laughed and picked me up bridal style easily. "I was kind of hoping you'd do that" he winked at me and I struggled against his grip. Despite the cool shadows we were in I was overheating fast. I had been too close to him for too long. The heat was starting to fog my brain. My struggles became fainter and fainter. "Y'know, I never got your name" he said thoughtfully looking down at me. "Kat" I said blearily trying to stay conscious. "With a C or a K?" he asked interestedly. I can't imagine why he'd be interested in my name though. Maybe it was the heat haze talking. "K" I muttered. "Can you let me go now?" I asked as strongly as I could manage.

"Nope, sorry" He shot me another dazzling smile "We're only 5 minutes away" I knew I didn't have 5 minutes left in me. I feebly punched his chest before losing consciousness completely.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Heat Haze

I woke up in the infirmary. Percy was pressing a damp cloth to my forehead and Annabeth was next to him looking worried. "Kat!" They yelled simultaneously. I winced. They seemed louder than usual. "Oh right sorry" Said Annabeth covering her mouth. She left to go get Chiron. "How're you feeling Kat?" asked Percy. He looked awful, like he hadn't slept for days. "Ok I guess" I said, shrugging. Everything seemed slightly hazy. "What happened? How long have I been out?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in relief when he saw I really was ok. "Um you've been out for three days" WHAT?!

"THREE DAYS?!" I shouted in disbelief. I noticed the bed I was in was warm and sticky with sweat. Desperately trying to cool down I pulled myself out of the covers and on top. Everything was swimming again. "Do you remember anything?" He asked me curiously. I thought back. Capture the flag. The clearing. "Apollo." I growled.

He nodded. "In his defence he freaked when he saw you had passed out; he thought you'd hit your head and Chiron explained it was being so close to _him_ that had done it" I rolled my eyes. I hoped that they weren't Chiron's exact words because that makes me sound like a stupid Aphrodite fan girl.

"Mhm" I said. Things were getting clearer. "He came to see you everyday" Percy pitched in. I looked at him in confusion "Who did?"

"Apollo obviously. He changed your flowers daily" he pointed to a vase of freesias on my bedside table I smiled. "That Dean from Athena came too" he said pointing to a bunch of lilies next to the freesias.

"He was worried quite a lot" he finished, watching me carefully for a reaction. My smile turned into a fully fledged grin. "Perce, you know I would tell you if I got a boyfriend" I said gently; knowing all too well what he was getting at.

Just then Annabeth, Chiron, Apollo and Dean all burst into the room. I waved slightly. Dean rushed over first. "Are you ok? Where does it hurt? Do you need anything? A drink? Some food? Name it and I'll bring it" I laughed lightly. "Dean calm down, I'm fine – I just got a little overheated" I smiled thinly. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that" He said, running his hand along the side of my face. Not going to lie I felt a little uncomfortable. I will admit Dean is good looking and friendly but I never agreed to this touchy feely relationship. I looked over his shoulder. Chiron was skirting around medicine trolleys and beds dotted around. Apollo however, stood about a metre away from Dean and was glaring daggers at the back of his head. For reasons I didn't understand.

Apollo saw me looking and flashed me a pearly white smile "Hi" He looked the same as ever. Electric blue eyes, golden hair and tan skin that seemed to glow. He moved forward a bit and was a good few inches taller than Dean. "Hey" I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Sorry about the heat thing, no-one mentioned it when I was told to capture you" he held up his hands and looked at me innocently. I rolled my eyes at him

"It's fine, it's not the first time it's happened" I replied grudgingly; grateful that Chiron had finally reached us.

"Kat are you sure you're alright? How's your vision?" I did a double take. How did he know about the haze that was blocking my sight a few minutes ago?

"Um fine, everything was hazy when I first woke up but it's back to normal now" He nodded. "Good; I have a theory that you may be building up endurance for heat. Although only a little so that doesn't mean you can go swimming in lava any time soon" I nodded. "You can leave for now but remember; don't stay in the sun too long" with that he turned and manoeuvred his way out of the infirmary.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Well I'm happy you're better Kat, but Percy and I have to go; we'll see you later" Percy shot her a confused look but she trod on his foot. Hard.

"Y-yeah we need to go" he said wincing. They left; Percy limping slightly and Annabeth gave me a knowing look on the way out which I answered with a questioning one.

I looked back at the two guys in front of me. Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry Kat but I kinda need to go too; now you're up I have a load of chores I need to catch up on" I nodded in understanding and tried to get out of bed. I stood and the world tilted. "Whoa" Apollo caught me before I fell sideways. "I'll take you back" his warm arm was around my waist to steady me and he was standing a bit too close. "Um" I mumbled

"Oh right, oops" he backed off slightly and moved his arm so he was lightly guiding one of my own and not touching any other part of me.

Dean kissed my forehead. "See you later Kat" he said before disappearing out the door. I frowned and rubbed the spot on my forehead. Apollo chuckled.

"What?" I asked as I gingerly took a step forwards.

"Nothing" he replied; amusement still clear in his bright blue eyes. He was about three inches taller than me so I had to look up to see his eyes.

Together we walked back to my cabin. It was a quiet walk. When we reached my cabin I turned to him. "Thanks for walking me back" I said. He released my arm. "No problem; I really am sorry by the way" He smiled apologetically. "It's ok" I half smiled back "Bye" I faced the door.

"See you around Kitty-Kat" I spun back around

"What did you just call me?!" I demanded.

"Kitty-Kat" He winked "It suits you" and he was gone. Mumbling profanities under my breath I stepped into my cabin and darted for the shower. The cool water washed all the horrible stickiness from my body and cooled me down a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Archery

A few days passed and the weather became slightly overcast. I was grateful for this change as it meant I was stronger than I was in the sun.

I had improved a lot since I fainted; I could stay in the sun for a full hour longer than normal before I needed shade. Not that the warmth could ever be as comforting as the cool shadows.

Since the 'accident' Dean and I had become a lot closer. I didn't mind it so much now when he kissed my forehead or held my hand for no real reason. He was nice to talk to.

I hadn't seen Apollo since then either. Well; unless you count at mealtimes but I don't look over at the big table then.

I've been going to the lake every night and stayed there until the early hours of the morning; just listening to music and sketching. All the time I get that same feeling as I got that first night; that someone was looking over my shoulder. Every time I looked around however, no-one was there.

It was now Friday, the last day before a free weekend. I woke up to Dean and Annabeth knocking on the door. "Just a minute!" I called and quickly pulled on some short shorts and a Pineapple, off-the-shoulder t-shirt. Thankfully I had showered the night before. I yanked on a pair of random converse and shoved my iPod in my pocket. I opened the door and walked outside; pulling my straight hair into a high ponytail and leaving my bangs down. I inserted one of my headphones.

"Sup" I nodded to them both. They smiled. "Nothing much" said Dean as we made our way to the pavilion for breakfast. "Where's Percy at?" I asked Annabeth curiously. "Still sleeping, he has a free morning" she said and we walked into the Pavilion. "What's on the agenda for today?" said Dean before we separated into our respective tables. Annabeth smirked at me.

"Well we only have one activity; it'll take up a few hours but then we're free for the afternoon" I looked at her. "What activity?" I said cautiously. Her smirk became broader. "Archery" she said simply before skipping off to her table. Dean looked at me apologetically before joining her. My mouth was agape in horror.

Surely we didn't have it _today._ It was still only the first week back! Was it really necessary to have archery at all?

I frowned and stormed over to my table. I ate very little I was in such a bad mood. I glared at anyone who looked my way. Archery. Archery. _Archery. _I hated it. So much. I found it pointless; time-wasting; stupid all because I couldn't do it. At all. I don't even hit the target! I haven't hit it once. I was grumbling things like "Stupid; pointless; _why?!"_ when Dean and Annabeth came back over so we could go together.

I turned off my iPod and put it back in my pocket. I didn't want to listen to anything right now.

I scowled the whole was down to the shooting range. My teeth clenched and my eyes set. When it came into view I decided it wasn't worth the embarrassment or stress. I turned and legged it.

Dean caught me first and dragged me; kicking and screaming – literally – down to the already assembled Athena and Aphrodite cabins. He let go of me when we had reached our place in line. I immediately turned and started to leave. Dean caught my hand and tried pulling me back but I pulled with just as much force.

"Where are you trying to go Kitty-Kat?" said a familiar voice behind me. I groaned. "Don't call me that" I growled through gritted teeth. And there was the chuckle.

He walked into my line of vision and I scowled again. He had a quiver of arrows on his back and was holding another set and two bows. One obviously for me as everyone else already had theirs. For the first time I actually paid attention to what he was wearing. A plaid shirt with beach shorts and vans. His hair was slightly tousled but it looked better that way. His clear blue eyes darted to mine and Deans' linked hands and lingered there for a minute before I realised that I hadn't let go. Dean hadn't complained so I hadn't noticed. I quickly released his hand and crossed my arms.

"So yeah; have fun" I said sarcastically and I started walking backwards and the only people paying me any attention were Annabeth, Dean and Apollo. Everyone else was already starting.

"C'mon Kitty-Kat; stay for a while – I bet I can get you to hit the inner ring" Apollo's voice rang loud in my ears. I shook my head and looked away from his glowing face. "I don't like archery" I said slowly and meaningfully, looking at Annabeth for support. "And that's putting it mildly" I finished. Annabeth nodded.

"It's true, last time she got so frustrated she ended up snapping the arrows and throwing the broken pieces at the nearest person"

Impossibly, Apollo was smirking. He held out the bow "Well let's see if I can change that opinion" his electric blue eyes were pleading with me. I sighed and reached for the bow. Resigned for the worst. Annabeth's eyes widened in shock and Dean just looked annoyed. Apollo's smirk grew.

He handed me the arrows and I cringed as I took them from him. Evil things. I gingerly put the quiver down and took an arrow. I placed it into the bow and took my stance. The ridiculous part was I knew the theory of archery to the finest of arts. When I first got here I was determined to learn so I read and memorised everything I could. I lined up the bow with the target and let go of the arrow. Already knowing what would happen.

Sure enough it went sailing sideways and disappeared from view. I turned back to Apollo. "There, I tried, now can I go?" He shook his head and I gritted my teeth.

"Try again" he said simply. I withdrew another arrow and got back into stance.

"Here" He said as he stepped behind me and gently wrapped his arms around mine, placing his hands on top of my own. "Ease up a little" he murmured, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb so I wasn't pulling on the arrow quite as hard. He was just so _warm_. I tried my best not to think about the tingling sensation on my skin when he touched me. The heat was not as unpleasant as last time. Maybe I really had built up endurance for it.

He tilted the hand holding the bow slightly further up, even though I could sense he wasn't looking at the target at all. "Let go" he whispered. His breath hit the back of my neck and it was all I could do not to shiver. I released the arrow. It arched into the air and hit the target. It wasn't quite on the bullseye but it was a near miss. I stared at the target in shock. "Um, thanks" I managed to choke out. Still in shock that it hit the target. IT HIT THE TARGET.

That's when I noticed everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking at us. "No problem Kitty-Kat" He said and he moved away to help someone else. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. I was still in too much shock to care about the stupid nickname. Only now he was gone did I realise just how warm the sun god was keeping me. I shivered as the breeze blew on my bare arms and legs, which was odd because I never felt the cold.


End file.
